


Ritual Magic

by Chrysanthos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, As such this was written before any official translation, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gundham spelled as Gundam, I've had this on the backburner for YEARS and you're gonna like it, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Gundam performs some magic.





	Ritual Magic

“You’re sure about this?” Hinata asked, vaguely concerned about whatever the hell was about to happen

 

  
“I am sure,” Gundam replied, finishing the tertiary runes in the circle, “As soon as the bonding ceremony is complete, our combined strength shall rise by one hundredfold!” He said, carefully placing the Four Dark Lords far outside of the circle.

 

  
“Whatever,” Hinata sighed. Chances were, this would all turn out to be some elaborate scheme just to hold his hand again. Gundam would do that, “Let’s just get it over with,” Hinata walked to the center of the circle, opposite Gundam.

 

  
“Excellent,” Gundam began to focus deeply, and then began chanting quickly and incoherently under his breath. Hinata began to wonder if Gundam was just making up words when, suddenly, the circle began to glow a very bright blue.

 

  
“Whoa! I-It’s working?!” Hinata exclaimed, surprised. Gundam continued chanting, and the circle’s light grew with intensity… Before changing to a very luscious pink. “What the hell?” Hinata asked, before stopping cold.

 

  
Something was touching his hand.

 

  
Slowly, without turning his head, he looked out the corner of his eye – to see a pink tentacle caressing his hand. It was mainly featureless, but noticeably, it was a translucent neon color the exact shade of the circle’s light.

 

  
“Gundam?” Hinata asked, his voice wavering slightly, “What’s go-” He stopped. Gundam wasn’t even chanting anymore. He looked at Gundam.

 

  
Gundam’s mouth was currently full of the same kind of tentacle slowly moving up Hinata’s own arm.

 

  
Hinata stared, transfixed, as more tentacles began to sprout out of the circle. Some moved under Gundam’s shirt, feeling his chest and abs. Others slowly began to remove his pants, and the one in Gundam’s mouth was slowly beginning to pick up movement, thrusting in and out.

 

 

Hinata started as he felt tentacles slowly creep up his legs, and, before he knew it, he, too, was choking on a length of pink tentacle.

 

  
It actually didn’t taste that bad, rather like some sort of mixture of meat and a really sweet fruit. Nonetheless, the tentacle itself was currently throatfucking him.

 

Suddenly, Hinata heard a sort of half-choking noise, and looked over to Gundam to see that the tentacle had just came in his mouth, and that there was currently one tentacle wrapped around his dick and one getting ready to go straight up his ass. Eyes widening, Hinata became aware of the tentacles undoing his pants and-

 

He was getting a handjob from a tentacle. Not only that, another one was currently facefucking him, and was likely to cum at any moment. Sure enough, Hinata felt a spurt of liquid in his mouth, and, when the shots wouldn’t cease, he began to swallow it.

 

The tentacle removed itself from his mouth, and he could hardly catch his breath when a new one had replaced it. Suddenly, he was lifted up in the air by some tentacles wrapped around his limbs, and then there was pain.

 

Hinata cried out in shock, but the noise was muffled by the tentacle. Hinata felt the tentacle move in and out of him, and he was vaguely aware of something similar happening to Gundam. The sensations were too much, and Hinata suddenly came all over the circle. His dick was enveloped by another tentacle as the previous one began to press against the already-filled hole.

 

And so. Hinata had two tentacles fucking his ass, one in his mouth, and a fourth one giving him a handjob. The tentacles moved at different intervals, all giving him different spasms of pleasure. The tentacle in his mouth came, and Hinata tried to swallow it all. As it was removed, Hinata closed his eyes and prepared himself for another.

 

What he got instead was a kiss.

 

Hinata opened his eyes and was met with a shock of black hair. Apparently, at some point, the tentacles had moved Hinata and Gundam closer together. Not that Hinata minded. Hinata began to return the kiss in earnest, their tongues wrapping together. Hopefully not literally.

 

The tentacles in Hinata’s ass began to throb, and Hinata knew what was about to happen. At once, the tentacles came inside of Hinata, filling him up to such an extent that the only way for some of it to get out was to go around the still-cumming tentacles. Something similar was happening to Gundam, if the moans were anything to go by.

 

Slowly, the tentacles removed themselves and gently placed the two still-kissing boys on the ground, the tentacles retracting themselves into the light.

 

Gundam broke the kiss, then began to suck at Hinata’s neck. Hinata moaned in pleasure as Gundam gave light kisses downwards, then began to suck on Hinata’s erection.

 

“H-Hold on…” Hinata said, and, as Gundam waited patiently, Hinata laid himself over Gundam, and began to suck Gundam’s dick. Gundam continued to to the same to Hinata’s.

 

The two sucked on each other for about ten minutes before Hinata felt himself cum in Gundam’s mouth. Apparently, this must have been too much for Gundam, as he soon came as well. Hinata detached himself from Gundam, and the two lay aside each other, sweating and panting heavily.

 

Hinata slowly sat up. “I-Is that it?” He asked, unsure, “Was that it for the ritual?”

 

After a bit, Gundam replied, “Yes…”

 

Hinata nodded, then lay back down, and began to sleep. He actually did feel stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> The Four Dark Lords ended up wandering into Sonia's suite. They didn't see anything.


End file.
